Holly Jolly Christmas
by charrybarry
Summary: My late christmas present to everyone! Leshamarieinuyasha gave me the idea. Thanx lesha! Not exactly lemon but mentions of it and yaoi. Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran! DX Why must this fact torture me so?!?!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is a special gift to one of my well known friends leshamarieinuyasha for giving me this idea! Thank you so much! Luvs u all! =]**

--

**-Thursday December 13th-**

Snow was falling silently through the night sky outside Ouran academy. As Kyoya sat silently by the window typing furiously at the keys, he occasionally looked out of the glass at the beautiful scenery. After awhile longer this cycle ended when a not-so-random thought popped up into his head and he called all the hosts over to announce the news.

"As you can see," He began when he had all the member's attention. "our president did not attend school today due to a slight head cold."

"And?" Hikaru obnoxiously interjected, the vice president sent him an icy stare in reply that made him shrink back into the cushions of the expensive red couch.

"_And_," Kyoya mocked, beginning again. "so I originally thought that he would want to tell you all this tomorrow when he came back. But then I realized that we would need to have this ready by the beginning of the next week of school, so I figured telling you sooner rather than later would be the wise option."

"What is it Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"We have scheduled a special Christmas edition of the host club next week." Kyoya stated, bringing about various murmurs between the few hosts they had. "I would assume if he were here Tamaki would demand to play the lead role of Santa. But… since he carelessly missed this meeting I see no reason to give it to him. So, we will choose randomly." He said, holding up a purple velvet pouch filled with pieces of paper out of nowhere.

After the hosts picked their piece of paper they opened it to see which part they would play. Ironically (and a lot of members would say; conveniently) Haruhi got the role of Mrs. Claus. Hunny was put as the head elf, with Hikaru and Kyoya as his accomplices. Mori got a reindeer, and Tamaki was cast as the extra role left; Rudolph. Which left Kaoru as-

"Kaoru! What did you get?" Hikaru questioned, tilting his head to the side at Kaoru's expression. He was looking at the little scrap of paper with sort of a grimace, and he turned that face to his brother bringing the paper with it. When Hikaru read the paper, he felt like falling to his knees in laughter. Scrawled on that little smidge of paper were the words; _'Santa Claus'. _

"Well, Kaoru," Hikaru started, talking slowly as to muffle his chuckles. But soon, he couldn't take it anymore after that statement and burst into fits of giggles. Kaoru only paled at the sight before him.

"Kao-chan! You're playing Santa Claus?" Hunny asked bounding over to where the now completely white freshman sat. Kaoru only nodded stiffly, and the upper classman noticed this so he merely clapped his hands and skipped away to have some of the new peppermint cake they had received as a gift earlier that day.

"Costumes will be here late Sunday night, so they will be ready by Monday. Please arrive a little earlier than usual to get set up." Kyoya announced to everyone and then stated that the meeting was over. All the hosts stood up at this, gathering their things and readying to leave. But the shadow king instead of putting his things together right away, started casually walking toward the younger of the twins, immediately capturing both the red head's attention. Hikaru was still silently laughing at the position his younger brother had been put in. "Kaoru, because of the importance of your role next week, you have a slightly bigger responsibility than everyone else. I still expect you to continue your act with Hikaru," Kyoya said, looking over at the eldest Hitachiin for a mere moment, before turning his head back to Kaoru, who had one of his eyebrows arched at him. "but for the first half of each day next week I expect you to be in the middle of the room at all times. Our guests will obviously be intrigued by this whole aspect, and will definitely be encouraged to go and tell _"Santa" _just what they want for Christmas."

"You mean I have to let them sit on my lap?"

Hikaru's muscles locked in place, _'What?' _the caught off guard teen thought. Kaoru didn't notice his twin's reaction because he was in a state of shock as well. Kyoya however, _did_ notice Hikaru's expression and worked to suppress a smirk. It was true that Hikaru was the less mature one of the two, but judging from the way Kaoru looked right then, it wasn't by much.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, not bothering to hide the slight amusement in his voice. If it were even possible, Kaoru paled even more.

"But I-… well… I just…" Watching Kaoru's panicked words stuttering out of his mouth, and Kyoya's smirk obviously representing his enjoyment in how Hikaru's baby brother was handling this, Hikaru felt his possessive side take over, and he took a confident step forward.

"No. No problem at all." He stated, his shoulders held high. Both heads turned to him, Kyoya, with an arched eyebrow, Kaoru, in more shock than before.

"There isn't?" He heard his younger brother ask. He smiled at Kaoru, linking their arms.

"No. And you're gonna be the best Santa Claus the host club could ask for." Hikaru told him reassuringly. Patting his twins shoulder with his free hand.

"I am?"

"Yes. And you're gonna be damn happy about it!"

"Well then its settled." They heard Kyoya say from where they forgot he was standing. Before Kaoru had his chance to protest again, he turned on his heel and walked away from them, finally gathering up his things.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru then, who was staring at him with eyes the size of baseballs. His expression just screamed; _'What in hell did you just do!?' _making Hikaru almost second guess his actions.After this,without warning, the youngest' wrist snapped out and grabbed onto Hikaru's arm so tight it was almost painful, and dragged him out the door, grabbing their already put together things on the way.

"Hikaru! What did you do that for!?" Kaoru demanded once he had shoved Hikaru into their limo and were driving back to their mansion.

"I couldn't just let him torment you like that!" Hikaru protested. Kaoru's expression softened, but his shoulders slumped in exasperation.

"Hikaru…" He whined. But Hikaru just smiled softly and entwined his arms around his younger twin resting his head atop Kaoru's.

"I know you didn't want to do this Kaoru, but why not?" He stayed there for a moment before another logical thought entered his mind. "And besides…" He said, now leaning back so he could stare at his beautiful blushing brother. "It's not like sempai was going to let you get out of it." At this Kaoru pouted making Hikaru laugh light heartedly. "Oh come on," He said, "I think it'd be…" he paused for effect. "_cute._" His confidence was boosted even higher at Kaoru's blush and quiet gasp. "Just think about it, I would be one of your elves, which means that I would have to obey your _every order._" His tone was changing to something incredibly suggestive as he leaned in to whisper the last bit into his brother's ear. Kaoru caught on immediately.

"My every order huh?" Kaoru inquired leaning back slowly to allow Hikaru to crawl on top of him. "Well, if I recall well enough, I remember you saying that you can read my mind without an effort, yes?"

Hikaru chuckled while on all fours above his twin, lips painfully slowly getting closer to Kaoru's. "That's correct." He said seductively.

"Then, if what you said then happened to be true, can you read my mind, and tell my orders now?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with the elder twin even though their faces were so close if one of them even dared to move an inch their lips would brush together. Hikaru smirked.

"Easily." He replied before meshing his lips with Kaoru's. They both felt each other's smirks against theirs and laughed softly at this before Hikaru pressed their bodies closer, and kissed his twin more firmly. Kaoru, with his eyes closed, wrapped and arm around Hikaru's neck, while the other hand threaded itself in his brothers red hair. Their kiss intensified instantly, Kaoru's mouth opening by instinct and soon Hikaru's tongue was felt plunging inside his hot, wet mouth as well, curling with his brothers, and sometimes pushing against the roof of his mouth. They were both breathing heavy, and neither wanted to break their heated kiss, but Hikaru wanted to take things further. So, while staying connected with Kaoru's lips, he freed one arm from around his brother's waist and began tugging at his tie. Needless to say, he was more than slightly surprised when he felt a hand covering his, preventing him from working further.

He finally broke the kiss to look at his brother in question, all the while eagerly stuffing air down into his lungs. Kaoru did the same, greedily gasping for breath, but unlike the eldest, he wore a smirk as he sat up and put his brother in a sitting position as well. Hikaru gaped and was about to say something while reaching out to hold onto his brother's arm, when Kaoru quickly turned to look at him before his hand could advance any further, evil was plastered all over his face.

"Don't. Touch me." Kaoru said playfully, trying desperately not to laugh when he saw his twin's eyebrows furrow. "You said, you had to obey my every order. Remember?" He asked mischievously.

Hikaru's mouth dropped open even farther. _'No. This couldn't be. Could it? A punishment?! He's _got_ to be kidding.' _The elder Hitachiin searched his twin's eyes for any sign of a bluff but his jaw stiffened in horror when he found none. Kaoru was indeed, serious.

**-Monday December 17th-**

Even an idiot would guess that Tamaki would have thrown a tantrum when he got back to school on Friday and realized that he was, for once, not put in the lead spot of their Christmas host club week special. But the costumes had already been ordered, sized to fit each host perfectly to what part they would be dressed as. The king couldn't do a thing about that. After which his violent tantrum was over another wave of violence washed over him, directed at the specific host that took his hope away; Kaoru. After quite awhile of chasing this twin intending on being the cause of his doom, he was stopped by the other twin stepping in between him and his brother, growling viciously at the blonde haired president. Hikaru was agitated too, since because of Tamaki not being at the meeting on Thursday and giving Kaoru the part of Santa, he had now been sexually deprived. He thoroughly regretted informing Kaoru that he had to obey his orders.

But now Friday was over and the weekend was gone. It was Monday and the hosts were all putting their costumes on for the first day of the last week of school. Tamaki held down a squeal when he saw Haruhi in her pretty red dress and green ruffled apron, but was not able to control himself from running over to the petite girl and squeezing her tight. His red foam nose and brown velvet antlers poked at the girl and she struggled to break free. Tamaki also had a brown blazer on to complete the look. Mori was dressed similarly - exactly the same actually - save for the red nose, as he watched only with slight concern as his cousin stuffed as much cake as he could into his mouth before he had to get into position. Hunny was in a cute green and red checkered outfit with gold bells outlining the ends of his sleeves and the hem of his shorts, fake pointy ears, a green and white Santa hat and classic curled elf shoes held the costume together. Hikaru and Kyoya were dressed basically the same, except for the fact that instead of shorts they wore pants, and Hunny was obviously the head elf when you realized he was the only one wearing the significant hat placed gently on his head. Kaoru sat bored on the couch watching the clock's hands tick slowly closer to the time he dreaded. The time the host club would be open for business. Surprisingly, he wore no beard, though it came with the package, once Tamaki accepted he wouldn't be the part he wanted he refused to allow him to wear that accessory because it would "just mar his perfect features". Kaoru agreed easily, feeling ridiculous in the whole outfit together and glad to get rid of a mere piece of it. But he still wore a classic red Santa hat, along with a long red robe, red pants, and the whole outfit trimmed with white fluff at the hems.

"Oh come on now, Kaoru." He heard an all too familiar voice say as he felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders soon after. "It's not that bad." Hikaru finished his tone amused but seductive at the same time. Despite the orders Kaoru had temporarily given him that he "had" to obey, he was determined to get Kaoru to crack before him. Yes, he knew that Kaoru's control was better than his, but that didn't mean it couldn't be broken right?

Before Kaoru could reply they heard a call for them on the other side of the room, Kaoru stood up and looked over to where the sound originated from, unaffected by the suggesting hands roaming over his chest just a moment ago. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Its almost time!" They heard Tamaki yell again, Kaoru rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to the display that had been set up, leaving a very discouraged Hikaru behind him.

Just a mere few minutes later, all the hosts were in position and the doors opened. More girls than usual stood in the doorway because of the curiosity that rose from the simple information that the host club would have some sort of special this week, but not specifically what. _'Welcome.' _They recited but were almost cut off by the girl's squealing. They were obviously intrigued by this holiday theme, but what surprised them the most was the fact that it was not Tamaki in the center, wearing the Santa suit but Kaoru.

Finally, Kyoya asked what all the girls were waiting to hear; "Who wants to go first?" instantly this brought up another round of screams from the fan girls as they scrambled to get in a line that was unsurprisingly long. The girls that were farther back in line coped with giggling about how cute their preferred host looked in his costume, or were admiring the music room the club had been successfully turned into a winter wonder land. The girls that were closer to their turn were too distracted with the fact that they got to sit in a host's lap. What were they going to say? What was going to happen?

Before the school day had started Tamaki had taken Kaoru aside and presented a speech to him about how he needed to embrace Tamaki's princely aspects for this week. At first Kaoru had just laughed and rolled his eyes at his stupid lord, but now, when the first girl was just about to come walking up, he realized that probably wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe not completely embracing his inner prince like the king had requested, but simply mixing it with his own mischievous personality. 'The mischievous prince Santa Claus' now _that_ wasn't something you saw everyday.

Finally, Kyoya untied the golden rope gate at the front of the line and the first guest was allowed to step up. Immediately her face turned bright red and she slowly made her way up to the huge red love seat where "Santa" was seated. Kaoru smirked charmingly at her before patting his lap lightly, signaling that she could take a seat. The girl blushed even harder, but none the less accepted the invitation.

"So, what's a beautiful young lady like yourself want for Christmas eh?" He asked, gently touching the side of her jaw.

"I…I…" She began to stutter, and Kaoru had to hold down an evil smirk and cover it up with an encouraging charming smile instead.

'_This is easier than I thought'_

_-_A few hours later_-_

'_This is harder than I thought' _Kaoru thought exasperated. It wasn't that the difficulty in making the girls flustered was increasing, not at all, on average that first girl had been pretty stable. The only problem was; there were so many of them! Kaoru could tell Haruhi was trying to keep down a yawn from where she was seated next to him, taking turns with Hunny handing out candy canes to the ladies, and he also caught Kyoya stealing a glance at his watch every now and again from where he stood at the gate.

Since Tamaki, Mori, and Hikaru were basically doing nothing, they were released early to get a head start on hosting. But that didn't stop Hikaru's blood from boiling as he watched female, after female, go and sit on his precious brother's lap. The reaction from the fan girls varied from merely squealing uncontrollably and not saying what they wanted in the first place, to actually staying surprisingly composed and actually saying what they wanted like Kaoru could (or would) do something about it. One actually had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek! And, much to Hikaru's dismay, she set a trend. Good thing for him, his guests were too distracted by talking about how cute all of their favorite hosts looked, and how amazing it was actually sitting on one of their laps, to notice Hikaru's angry expression.

Finally, Kyoya had had enough of this going on and put the line on hold for a moment, bringing about some quiet whines from the girls that were just about to go. But Kyoya ignored them and walked up to Haruhi instead. "Haruhi take this." He ordered, holding up some bulky handheld sort of machinery from nowhere, the dark lord handed it to the confused looking girl. "Find a place a little after the front of the line and tell them to pick a number."

Haruhi was confused but she did as she was told. After she had finally given most of the girls a number, Kyoya stood up by Kaoru's chair. "Okay, so to all of you who have received a slip of paper with a number printed on it, we apologize but we will not be able to get to you today." He announced, bringing about a various numbers of yells of protest. "Keep those numbers you have with you, so you can keep your place in line for tomorrow, remember we will be doing this all week. But if you lose your number, I am sorry to say it is first come first served." The protests kept on for a little while longer, but then finally the girls accepted this fact and went off to their regular hosts. Kaoru's confidence was boosted up to full level as he stared at the now very short line. He was finished in less than five minutes.

Hikaru's mood completely switched as he saw his little brother finally sitting up from his chair and making his way toward the couches where he sat. He tried to suppress his sigh of relief in worries that the fan girls would become hurt by this gesture. But another form of slight anxiousness arose in Hikaru when his baby brother got close enough for him to see how exhausted he looked.

"You okay Kaoru?" He asked with a tinge of concern.

Kaoru only nodded groggily while rubbing his eyes though it did him no good. Once he was close enough he collapsed onto the couch his brother was seated on, his eyes just a hair from completely closed. Their customers gazed blushingly at him, and Hikaru only smiled warmly. With a care unseen by most of his friends before, he gently took Kaoru's limp form and rested him in his lap, rubbing his fingers through his brother's hair. Kaoru hummed gratefully, a content smile playing about his face, while his eyes finally slid all the way closed. He was out in less than a minute.

Seeing this mature change in Hikaru's usual, slightly childish way of life, his customers brought stunned hands to their cheeks with quiet gasps, surprised as they watched the eldest Hitachiin's sudden sweet nature. The gentle smile looking down at his double, and careful soft hands brushing through his hair in comfort he knew his twin was fond of, Hikaru knew was rarely seen from him - at least at the host club. But he could also sense that because of this his customers were going to begin to squeal uncontrollably, so as a warning he lifted his finger to his lips looking at them, a signal that they best keep quiet in order to let the over worked Hitachiin sleep.

A little over an hour later, Kaoru awoke, with only about ten minutes left before the host club would end for the day. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments remembering what exactly had happened before he lost consciousness. _'Oh right… I remember now…" _He thought still a bit dazed. But suddenly his older brother's head blocked his view from the ceiling, hovering over his with an almost comforting sort of smirk.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He greeted. Kaoru's eyes went wide with surprise and in haste he tumbled out of his twin's lap onto the floor. Neither were quite sure how all of this new found energy had came to him just seconds after he had woken from a nap.

"Oh, sorry… you just… surprised me, I guess." Kaoru explained with a sheepish smile. He dusted himself off and finally stood up straight. "Um… I just need to, uh, go to the bathroom. I'll be right back! I swear!" He stated before walking swiftly out the door. Meanwhile Hikaru was watching this with an arched eyebrow. He almost considered following him and asking what was wrong, but he was feeling too lazy and settled for questioning him later.

About five to ten minutes later Kyouya announced that the host club was closing, and as if one cue, Kaoru entered the room again, looking more tired than ever. _'I don't get it. How did he go from sleeping, to bouncy, to more groggy than before in less than half an hour?' _Hikaru wondered as he followed Kaoru with his eyes as the slumped figure of his brother packed up the few things he had brought and sleepily motioned Hikaru to come with them to the limo to go home.

"Please don't try anything Hikaru. I'm beat." Kaoru said once they had entered the car. Said boy's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Kaoru. If they are really working you that hard, then why don't you say something?"

"Its not the Santa thing." Kaoru told him, Hikaru arched an eyebrow.

"Well if its not that then what is it?"

"Something else.""Kaoru." Hikaru said with slight frustration.

"Hikaru, please, I just need a little nap when I get home, then I'll be fine. Kay?" He asked slightly pleading. Apparently he _really _needed another rest, so Hikaru decided to respect his wishes.

"Fine." He said, trying to hide the negativity in his voice. Kaoru smiled gratefully.

It wasn't exactly a little nap when they got home like Kaoru had promised though, much to Hikaru's dismay. The second the youngest Hitachiin entered their shared oversized bedroom he threw himself onto their bed, uniform and all and started snoring instantly. Hikaru waited, and waited, and waited. But Kaoru would not wake up. After about three hours, Hikaru gave up and just let him sleep the day away. Figuring that this would be the perfect opportunity to start his plan he had cooked up earlier that morning. Sure enough, Kaoru didn't wake until the alarm woke him up the next day.

**-Thursday December 20th-**

Hikaru was surprised to say that the two other days that had followed were almost exact replicas of Monday. Girls from the entire school lined up to sit on "Santa's" lap, and the host club didn't have time to get through them all, so they resorted to the number idea. When Kaoru finally got to his hosting station with Hikaru, he immediately went to sleep in his brothers lap, only to wake a couple hours later with a mysterious amount of energy. He runs out of the room, and returns minutes later even more exhausted. When they get home Kaoru instantly goes to bed for the night. Which in a way gives Hikaru an extra advantage; extra time to work on his "project". Unfortunately for him, he underestimated the difficulty of his plan.

'_I wont be done in time.' _Hikaru thought worriedly that afternoon, just minutes before Kaoru finished with the last of the girls. Even if he worked all night long that evening, he probably wouldn't be done by the time Kaoru got home from school Friday. _'I'll have to skip school tomorrow.' _He thought begrudgingly, while turning his head the other way. Once he did his eyes immediately met Kyoya's, and an idea popped into his head.

The older Hitachiin sighed and stood up, this option was below his desired dignity level, but it seemed it was the only way.

"Kyoya-sempai." He called, making the vice president's head raise to look at him once again. "I have a favor to ask of you." He informed.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "Go on." He prompted.

"I wont be able to be in school tomorrow from the cause of…" He racked his mind for ideas, finding none. "irrelevant reasons." Kyoya's brow arching became more pronounced. "And if you can," Hikaru went on. "I'd appreciate it if you acted like you didn't know anything about it."

This was when the shadow king, shifted in his seat to bring himself to face directly to the slightly desperate Hitachiin. "And the benefits to agreeing this would be?…"

The lower classman mentally groaned, he was hoping that for once his sempai would be feeling generous and do this without him having to give in return. But in the back of the read head's mind he knew it was merely wishful thinking. "If you do… the Hitachiin family will pay for the host clubs catering for a week."

Kyoya simply readjusted his glasses, signaling that he would have to do better than that.

"2 weeks?" Hikaru tried.

Nothing, except a dark aura beginning to form around the younger boy's head.

"A month."

Finally a sinister smirk appeared on the dark haired teen, facing the Hitachiin again. "Deal."

Great. Now he would just have to explain that extra payment to his mother when the bill came. Just… great.

**-Friday December 21st-**

With conflicting emotions Kaoru entered their families limo alone at the end of the day. Yes, he was finally done with the ridiculous Christmas hosting theme, and he was rewarded with a 3 week vacation. Even though he was almost positive their idiot lord would be bugging them more than often during it, the relief wasn't unnoticed. Kyoya had even let him keep the costume, in fact he had been behaving slightly off his normal self the entire day. But Kaoru was still worried and partially hurried to get home to check on his twin. That morning Hikaru had hoarsely informed him that a cold had spontaneously infected him and he was much too ill to attend school today. Despite the younger's pleas to stay with him, Hikaru was insistent, repeating over and over that his role at the host club was much to important for him to be absent.

But now that school was finally over for this year there was nothing stopping him. Kaoru didn't even bother to greet the maids he had said hello to everyday after school in his haste. They got the message to say the least. Seeing sweet calm little Kaoru rushing in wearing a Santa suit, throwing you his school bag and sprinting upstairs towards his room isn't exactly a 'discreet' signal per say. But it wasn't as if he cared, he was only content when he finally caught sight of their door, only then did he slow his pace.

The door opened and he looked to the sight before him.

'_No fucking way my brother was doing this in his spare time'_

Kaoru rubbed at his eyes quickly to be sure this wasn't his eyes playing a cruel joke on him, only to have his wishes confirmed and still saw his big brother laying on their bed, and still wearing, _that._

To be more specific, Hikaru was in a dress. A damn sexy one to say the least. It was strapless, so it ended just below his collarbone, the material seemed the same for Kaoru's previous Santa suit, red with white fuzz at the bottom and top. A green satin ribbon was tied around the middle with a piece of holly for the bow. His shoes looked pretty much the same as his shoes for the elf cosplay except, they happened to be heels. To complete the whole ensemble Hikaru was wearing the exact same type of hat Kaoru was wearing this week, and a wig. A WIG. A long, wavy, red haired wig. A bead of sweat made its way down Kaoru's face for when he finished gazing at what his terribly mischievous brother was wearing, he realized that along with it all, Hikaru was licking at a candy cane, extremely playfully at that.

"Hey Kaoru." Hikaru greeted shamelessly nonchalant _'Damn him!' _Kaoru's jaw clenched in restraint as Hikaru advanced toward him.

"Hikaru," Kaoru gasped breathlessly through his gritted teeth, "what in the hell are you wearing?"

"I decided to give you your Christmas present a few days early." Hikaru informed him, getting even closer to his little brother. He took another long sensual lick of the candy cane. "You like it?"Kaoru nodded his head faster than he ever thought possible. "Remember when you told me that the elves were supposed to obey the leader's orders?" Hikaru asked now, the closeness of their bodies now almost dangerous. Kaoru arched an eyebrow and nodded again, slower this time. "Well, I've been thinking… don't they also have to think of ways to please them, _without _request?"

Hikaru's smirk sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. "W-where did you get this anyway?" He asked, referring to the outfit, he wasn't really sure himself why he was trying to ignore his needs. Hikaru pouted at his questioning, avoiding the subject of the matter.

"You know, you and mother aren't the only ones who can sew." He stated a small smug grin painted his features. He put the peppermint back in his mouth only to slowly take it out once again, but Hikaru's impatience was dwindling, and he decided to forget about the stupid candy and take things to the next level.

"Y-You _made_ this?!" Kaoru gasped.

"But of course! I'm _all _about Christmas traditions, that's why I promoted the Santa thing so much." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes, letting Kaoru hide himself rolling his own eyes in the process. Suddenly Hikaru looked up just higher than Kaoru's head, and smirked before shoving Kaoru against the wall and pressing his body against him. "Speaking of traditions…" He let the sentence trail off and be filled in, but dense Kaoru just became even more confused.

Right before Kaoru was finally going to stoop to asking Hikaru what the hell he was talking about his brother pointed up towards the ceiling, and the youngest' eyes followed this trail to see a little piece of mistletoe hanging on the wall just above Kaoru's head. It wasn't as though he was surprised, it was _painfully _obvious that Hikaru had planned for that. But he was a little shocked that his brother had put such an effort into pulling it off.

He wasn't able to form a witty remark in response to the festive decoration seeing that his lips were suddenly busy. The flavor of peppermint filled his mouth and he immediately realized that the candy cane his brother had been licking earlier was the cause. Not that it was unwelcome of course. Despite the cool sensation of mint, the current heated feeling all over his body was now much more prominent. Letting a happy hum release itself from his mouth, he wrapped his arms around his big brother's shoulders. He never seemed to get tired of his brother's lips. Fun, exciting, wild, what was _not _to love. This was the reason Kaoru always let a soft sigh of shy disappointment whenever each of them ended.

The times Hikaru caught these sounds always boosted his confidence up a notch. Needless to say, at the moment the older twin's confidence was extremely high, as he moved to hold his twins hips in a near death grip, ravishing his neck in the meantime.

Somehow, someway they found them selves on their over sized bed. Kaoru, sitting on the edge. Hikaru, straddling his lap chewing on the sliver of shoulder he could see where his brother's Santa robe was in danger of slipping off, all the while grinding their erections together. What was Kaoru doing? Good question. A question that was also guiltily running through said teens head. To ease this nagging in his head the younger twin had to put aside the pleasurable grinding in his groin area and get in touch with his playful side.

"Mmmm…" He hummed sensually. "What does my Hikaru want for Christmas eh?" He asked just as seductively. The soft gasp that was brought about from the comment only was partially satisfactory though. Hikaru caught on instantly.

As said before the Hitachiin twins had always brought pride in themselves from reading each others thoughts by their movements. So when Hikaru stopped rolling his hips to bite Kaoru's ear, his brother quickly caught on, and brought his hand that was resting on the small of his back down and back to go under the short skirt of Hikaru's dress and begin stroking his twin's member.

"You," Hikaru groaned out when he was able to form words. Kaoru smirked, he expected something like that to be said. Little did he know, that was only part of Hikaru's request. And when the 3 minute older twin whispered those last two words, it forced a much greater gasp from Kaoru as he got from the other a bit earlier. "_inside me._" The younger's eyes widened considerably as he jolted and backed up away to the other side of the bed, staring at Hikaru in astonishment. "Hikaru." He breathed in bewilderment, as his twin read between the lines.

_Are you sure?_Hikaru looked at his double seriously, crawling up to him again and gently pressing their lips together. Despite the fact that the needs below both their abdominal area was screaming at them, this kiss was not one of lust, but one of pure love each of them had for each other. And that was all the answer Kaoru needed, but Hikaru decided to make sure his choice was absolutely clear. "Please Kaoru? I-… I want _you._"

Even though Kaoru's smile was small, it radiated, and it made the other smile as well. Slowly, ever so slowly, the younger's hands wound their way to the buttons on the back of his brother's dress. Clothes were thrown as the lust for the other grew again. Shoes, hats, dresses, Santa robes, soon both twins were in the nude. So far so good, but now the real change would be brought up.

'_I'd rather be safe than sorry.' _Kaoru figured as he reached for the hidden bottle of lube. It always had fascinated them how their maids were always so good at cleaning everything else, but they had never found that bottle they always kept in between their two mattresses in their bed. Maybe they had, but just decided it would be best for their jobs if they didn't say anything. It certainly seemed like that would be the wiser option.

**-Later-**

Gasps from new sensations, groans from unbearable pleasure were both past them, now only the post waves of happiness calmly washed over the twins, laying against each other on their - stained - mattress. But they didn't care, they were close to each other and they were happy, they wouldn't have it any other way.

Today they had reached a new level of closeness. Hikaru had been on the receiving end, and sure it was new, it was foreign, it was something that had never been done before. But now that it was done and both the twins knew the new feelings it was worth it. That fact was obvious. And as Hikaru lay, with Kaoru in his arms, and he in Kaoru's arms, an annoying memory offensively made its way into his thought stream.

"Kaoru…" He said sleepily.

"Mmmm… Hikaru." His brother replied, a groggy smile on his face.

"Why were you avoiding me this week?" He asked, lifting his head up to see his mirror image's eyes shooting open and meeting his in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Hikaru?" The younger stared at the older as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh come on, Kaoru." Hikaru deadpanned, but Kaoru just kept staring blankly. "What was with you taking a nap, and then waking up hours later as if you had been jacked full of caffeine?"

His brother turned red, causing Hikaru to raise his eye brows and continue. "Then you came back like 10 minutes later and your even more tired…" The usually-seme twin trailed off, observing his brother's breath hitching in his throat and the deepening of the red tint in his cheeks. Realization hit. "Ohhhhhh…" He said, a smug grin now on his face. "No! Wait its not what you think!" Kaoru said slightly panicked.

"Yes it is."

"No its not!"

"You were touching yourself." Hikaru accused nonchalantly.

"I-I…" But he just couldn't lie to his twin, his love, he couldn't.

"Ah, Kaoru." The older twin whined. "Why didn't you let me join you? I would have happily helped out."

"But- I just- the fan girls!" Kaoru weakly tried as a pathetic excuse.

"So? What about them? Their assumptions would most likely be correct."

"Hikaru!"

Said boy only laughed and captured his lover's lips once more before hugging him to his own chest once again.

'_Sometimes Kaoru can just be _too _cute.'_

**-Thursday December 27th-**

Just as both the twins predicted their blonde king had scheduled a get together, which was basically all of them around a fire place drinking commoners cocoa. Hikaru and Kaoru were wrapped together in a blanket on a loveseat. Truth be told they were the most comfortable like this, that is, until Haruhi chose to speak to them.

"So you two, what was your favorite present this year?" She asked, as all the member's heads turned toward them. Two coughs.

Two blushes.

And an awkward, _awkward_ silence.

_--_

**Authors note: Oh god O///O**

**Yeah, sorry to those who were annoyed that this was posted a bit late. But I figured a bunch of you post your x-mas fics before x-mas so I thought I would change it up a bit.**

**And sorry this wasn't a lemon, yes I wanted this to be after x-mas but I was waaaaaaaay behind yesterday, I just finished like 75% of this story in an hour, and I figured I suck at lemons anyways so I'll just skip it and IMPLY it XD**

**Hope u like it lesha! :D This was for you!**

**I know I should have been working on "What the heck?" But I was very caught up and overwhelmed by this story, so I'll start working on it ASAP!**

**Luvs u all!**


End file.
